


Doesn't Matter

by johnsidney



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie/Malcolm<br/>set:series 4 ep.7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.The Thick of it的第二篇fanfic！第二篇就寫Hurt/Comfort文不是我願意的啊(哭  
> 2.算是有點虐+甜文吧。總之是我寫來治癒自己用的，若是不適用可別怪我XD|||  
> 3.粗口注意。但順應正劇最後兩集的設計，粗口少了很多。  
> 4.這篇之後若是有寫TTOI文的話，故事背景大概都會設在第四季結局以前，我還是喜歡看他倆到處撒野兇猛放閃光！(是血光和兇光吧...  
> 5.他們不屬於我。

『我要剝下他的皮，扭下他的耳朵和手指，然後全晾在擋風玻璃上面活活曝晒......』  
「如果你那樣做，在你拿去晒以前他就已經死透了......」  
『嘿、嘿！親愛的、別想教我怎麼做......』  
「等一下。」

Sam拿下手機，Malcolm帶著律師迎面走過來。除了互道再見，他們沒再多說什麼。

『那是Malc嗎?』一點微弱的聲音伴隨著電磁發了出來，Sam沒理會。

直到他們離開後，她才再度拿起手機。在線上的是Jamie。

「他和律師剛走。」  
『他們要回家嗎？你知道、他媽的通知或羈押什麼的......』Jamie的聲音像在粗魯的談論天氣。  
「嗯、Jamie，車子會把他們直接載到警局去。」  
『什麼、現在？』

Sam頓了一下，的確、她的上司現在是政治犯了。執政黨和在野黨的情況還是很不一樣的。政黨輪替後Jamie就一直待在分部，日子相對清閒許多。因此Sam想不透，如果Jamie很擔心他昔日的同事，幹嘛不到本部來一趟？大可以叫輛車，又花不了多少時間。

「他不想引起騷動，晚點會主動對外宣布辭職。」她說。  
『......』  
「Jamie？」她不確定Jamie是否還在。  
『我猜警方會很樂意提早逮捕那個渾蛋。』Jamie的意思是誰都怕麻煩，不是只有當事人會想避開媒體陣仗。

Sam咬咬下唇，她猶豫著。

「Ollie Reeder......」  
『噢、看在上帝的分上，Sam！』Jamie咆哮道。  
「抱歉...也許你會想知道。」  
『想也知道他會接手，等那個婊子的屁眼被誰捅了再告訴我！』

在心裡嘆口氣，Sam允許Jamie用髒話掛她電話。抬起眼，發現總部還是很忙碌，Dan Miller和Ollie Reeder的身影從另一條走道很快的進入辦公室。走道間人來人往，根本沒有人會停下來注意她。

在此之前她只是Malcolm的秘書，如果她懂得洩漏些什麼，可能還不會這麼名不見經傳。更不用說現在，她對其他人而言大概什麼都不是。

也許我到分部去會比較好，就像Jamie那樣。Sam一邊想一邊又低下頭去，她看著Jamie還殘留在手機屏幕上的離線號碼。回撥是個好主意，Jamie會很樂意幫忙。也許直接在他底下工作，那也很好。

但Sam還是決定過幾天再做這件事，因為她發現那號碼是她上司的家用電話。


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie正窩在沙發上看球賽。

大白天的，窗簾都給拉了下來，除了電視螢幕的閃爍光線，以及他那張被映照得有些陰森的臉，整間屋子幾乎是一片漆黑。

半小時前他剛掛了Sam的電話，之後就繼續看電視。球賽是重播昨天的，很精彩，卻不是他喜歡的隊伍。兩支都不是。

有點陌生的球員在電視機裡跑來跑去，Jamie突然間不知道這些人都在瞎忙些什麼，而他又為什麼常常對著他們丟出爆米花或者大發雷霆。他抄起遙控器，謹慎而熟練地按下其他台體育頻道的號碼。他不想看新聞。就算天要塌下來也別想逼他看。

「這狗娘養的......」他不確定自己是在罵誰，也許是這一整件事。

沒人懷疑Jamie為什麼會有Malcolm家的鑰匙，如果有人認為這兩匹惡狼從來沒有共享巢穴的時刻，那才是令人吃驚的事。Jamie當然有Malcolm家的鑰匙，他也經常不請自來，就算屋主不在也是如此。

本來，他是要來找Malcolm的，但Malcolm和律師早他一步出發往總部去了。他不想到總部去，於是打給Sam問問情況，然後就賴在這裡不走了。

畫面停在另一場球賽的重播，中場休息時間，進廣告前的比數未免過於悽慘。於是他丟下遙控器，注意到電話沒掛好，又順手將話筒給扶正。就在這時候，新聞速報插了進來。他根本來不及飆髒話。

畫面中，Malcolm正在追一輛計程車。Jamie無法不緊盯著電視機。

『嘿！停！停！』Malcolm在咆哮著。

黑暗中，那嘶啞的嗓音讓Jamie的下腹部奇怪地發緊。

『你他媽的給我停下來！』陽光下那頭灰髮竟顯得有些刺眼。

媒體懂得選用最可笑的畫面，來充分詮釋一個強人的垮台。Jamie輕蔑的笑了一聲，夾帶一絲自虐般的嘆息。他在Malcolm的身影坐上計程車後立刻轉到別台去。

新聞頻道有完整的報導，Jamie最不想幹的就是這個。他在一個小時前就窩在了Malcolm家的客廳，卻撐不完一場球賽就被意料之外的新聞快報給打敗。現在他不得不轉來轉去，將一則新聞來來回回重看好幾十遍。

『停！』Malcolm的聲音像在警告他，但他還是目不轉睛地看著，感覺身體某處越發地燥熱起來。

「這狗娘養的。」他又啐了一聲，這次堅定得多。


	3. Chapter 3

現在想想，這兩年他們的分部究竟上過多少次電視？嗯，Jamie會說無數次。但就算全部加起來，也比不上任何一次總部的洩漏危機來得有殺傷力。更不用說他總有辦法把餘波盡可能減低到最輕。

也許是因為，他們黨有好些個分部。但是每一個都不夠重要的緣故。

『你應該來分部看看。』  
『你一個人應付不來？』

這兩年，Jamie就在各分部間跑來跑去，專門喝斥那些愚蠢平庸、卻無傷大雅的影子大臣。  
至於Nicola－－現在是Dan Miller－－所在的總部，則一直都是Malcolm專屬的軍帳棚。

Jamie很討厭這樣，他恨死了Malcolm每天早上起床就得去同一個地方。這兩年，Malcolm更多時候是跟Ollie或黨務要員搞在一起，所謂「搞」當然不是那方面的意思，如果你能習慣Malcolm的措詞，那也應該能理解Jamie的。

這跟他們黨執政時，總是三不五時得跑到DOSAC可不一樣，畢竟他們還有其他部門的頭皮要剝。在Jamie看來，政客要不是太蠢就是太自作聰明，而Malcolm自己也心知肚明的是：Nicola Murry和Dan Miller分別就是最典型的那兩位。

『那兩個人總有一天會搞死你。』  
『管好你自己的屁眼吧。』

從洩漏調查開始以來，他就沒跟Malcolm見過幾次面。他痛恨這種事情，後來Malcolm也不會在這類情況下找他。起初Jamie對Malcolm經常把Ollie帶在身邊感到很火大，但只要想到他們耍的種種花招，很多情緒便無法全然用吃味來解釋了。

Jamie通常會把Malcolm狠狠操上一頓，以確定自己在特定的時候仍然被強烈需要著。

輪替後他們在工作上鮮少碰頭，私底下反而更常聚在一起。但Malcolm從來不曾到分部去，Jamie也從來沒想到總部串串門子。他們在工作上明明能有足夠的默契與共識，Malcolm卻好像再也不能容許他倆齊驅並進。

『總有人得做這種事。』  
『別騙我、Malc，你自己就是想這麼幹。』

Jamie不知道Malcolm究竟哪裡有問題，可以肯定的是他確實有點走火入魔了。所以他們難得能親熱的時候也會順便打上一架。打架不能解決任何事，而且Jamie有時不確定自己揍的是Malcolm本人。

因為他好像根本沒被揍醒。


	4. Chapter 4

「Jamie。」一個聲音從黑暗中響起。

他看向客廳門口，Malcolm不知何時已經站在那裏。跟電視機裡沒什麼兩樣，高瘦的身材，蒼白的眼窩，卻比印象中的縮小了許多。

糟透了。

「操你，Malc。」

Malcolm沒回嘴。只是走到廚房洗洗手，從冰箱拿了幾顆橘子。

「我以為你不會看新聞。」Malcolm看著畫面中的自己。  
「我只是懷疑電視上那個追計程車的瘋子是不是我同鄉。」Jamie聳聳肩。  
「是嗎？」Malcolm將一瓣橘子塞入嘴裡。  
「你說呢？Malcolm Tucker！我以為你提早把自己給關了。」

Malcolm將Jamie的皮鞋踢到地毯外邊，咕噥著「說過多少次別踩在地毯上...」之類的牢騷話，這才走過來在他旁邊坐下。

「我是想這麼做，我想吃牢飯想瘋了，但是天殺的人民保母跟我說時間還沒到！」  
「媒體怎麼知道你要提早去警局？」  
「鬼才知道，搞不好是你洩漏的！你想讓我死得更難看！」  
「我他媽的才不幹這種事！」

他們只是一來一往的拌嘴，就像過去無數次與工作有關的相互調侃。彼此也許都在想，就這樣閒話家常下去似乎也未嘗不可。但當他們不得不安靜下來的時候，Jamie感覺到Malcolm輕微的震顫。

「事實上，我不覺得那是我。」較年長的那個語帶疲倦地說。  
「什麼？」Jamie一貫地笑起來。  
「那他媽的根本不是我，Ollie他媽的以為他懂我...」  
「Ollie什麼?」Jamie的笑容消失了。  
「Ollie Reeder！」Malcolm扯嘴一笑，繼續說：「他想幹我的工作，就讓他幹去吧！」  
「你跟那婊子這麼說了？」

Jamie有點受傷。

「但是你不知道，Jamie、這份該死的工作終究會反過來幹死他！」  
「Malcolm。」  
「Malcolm Tucker就是被這麼幹死的！」  
「Malcolm...」  
「不准叫這個名字！」

Jamie閉上嘴，他明顯被惹毛了。但他還不打算揍Malcolm。就算要揍，也得再等一會兒。

「他以為他有辦法變成Malcolm Tucker，但是Malcolm Tucker幾年前就已經死透了...！」Malcolm嘶聲道。

Jamie仍老實的閉著嘴，卻狠狠地瞪著Malcolm。

「這份該死的工作每天都跟著我回家，把我綁在該死的床上，一刻不停的操我，我就是這麼跟他說的！」

Jamie眨了眨眼，彷彿剛遭受了有生以來最殘忍的一次辱罵。Malcolm也瞪著他，即便在黑暗中也可以清楚看見那睡眠不足的血絲，這讓他覺得自己像是沒有其他可以瞪視的人在場而做的選擇。

「說完了嗎？」Jamie吐出幾個字。  
「......你他媽的想揍我嗎？」

誰都沒先動手，他倆似乎是不約而同的便扭打在一起。儘管視線不佳，Malcolm仍感覺到Jamie的臉頰似乎是潮濕的，而那似乎比揮過來的拳頭還要滾燙。憤怒與窘迫逼使Malcolm繼續掙扎，直到被完全撂倒在沙發上。

「該死！」Jamie絕望地用力推著Malcolm的身體。

紮實地被困在下方，Malcolm動也不動。Jamie在上方對他飆著各種髒話，每一種都是他倆再熟悉不過的陳腔濫調。

「操！操！操！」Jamie連說了好幾次。

Malcolm伸出手，感受到Jamie臉頰上的濕度與熱度－－他不容許自己碰觸那樣麻煩的東西－－因此向上探進了Jamie的髮間。

「你他媽的說那種話！你他媽的跟那混蛋說那種話！」Jamie仍在嘶吼著，卻因著細長手指的撫摸輕顫起來。

Malcolm不確定自己的碰觸過於敏感，還是Jamie想掩飾脆弱而無心的抖動。但他更不知道自己為什麼這麼做。他從沒這麼碰觸過Jamie的身體，一直以來都是Jamie會主動摸摸他的頭髮，笑著說它們白得可怕。

而且Jamie跟他不一樣，就算不曾這麼做過，Malcolom也知道Jamie不可能會揮開他的手。

「操你！Malc...操你.....」Jamie的聲音是哽咽的。

Malcolm一直都認識這樣的Jamie，這個人向來擁有比他還要外顯的情緒與暴力。以前在10號，只有他們兩個人獨處在辦公室的時候，Jamie還會顯露出格外黏糊糊的性格。Malcolm知道這混球喜歡跟自己混在一起，用他們所熟悉的方式。

他們就這樣僵持了好一段時間，直到Jamie粗亂的氣息平復許多後，Malcolm這才開口說話。

「為什麼我不能跟他說那種話？頭低下來一點。」

Malcolm手有點酸，他的手臂已經夾著公文袋一整天了。如果Jamie想繼續被摸頭，就得老實彎下身來。

「我們討論過工作好幾次，你就從沒跟我這麼說過。」Jamie聽話從他身上滑下，轉而坐在地上，讓彼此的高度一致。

「我不覺得你需要知道這種鳥事。」Malcolm上方沒了重量，卻不想起身。他決定繼續躺在沙發上。

「......那Ollie為什麼需要知道？」

「因為他想變成該死的Malcolm Tucker，而你不可能想變成該死的Malcolm Tucker，所以你他媽的不需要知道。」

要不是揉著對方頭髮的Malcolm自己也是這副凶狠德性，Jamie那兇狠哀怨的模樣實在是很不討喜。那是一次可以嚇哭所有黨內英國佬的表情。當然也沒有人知道Malcolm是如何能溫柔的撫摸一個人的頭髮，嘴裡卻邊吐著大量F起頭的字眼。

「你和他不一樣，你會活得好好的。」Malcolm低聲說道。

Jamie的後腦杓映著電視機的藍光，一雙眼睛直瞅著Malcolm不放。然後他深吸了口氣，目光逐漸澄澈起來。

「如果你他媽想要親我的話，」Malcolm看穿了他的意圖，「先把電視關掉。」

於是Jamie摸過遙控器把電視關掉。一時間，惟一的光源消失在屋內，然後他爬上沙發，和Malcolm摟在一起。

「你這次真的搞砸了、Malc...」  
「再糟也是這樣了......嗯、別亂咬....」  
「而且你居然說自己都跟工作睡覺。」Jamie又瞪了他一眼。  
「聽起來這是你的錯。」Malcolm輕笑起來。

Jamie又開始粗喘起來，他探進Malcolm的頸間，試圖奪取一點屋外陽光的味道。他在電視上看見Malcolm在陽光下奔跑的。為了追一輛破車，想想真夠好笑的。

「真他媽的......」Jamie湊過來吻他，Malcolm回吻的時候附送了一句髒話。

他們粗暴而認真的深吻著彼此，Jamie讓嘴忙碌著，伸手扯掉對方的領帶。Malcolm似乎沒打算做這些脫衣服的活兒，只是隔著褲子蹭著Jamie的下身。這讓後者加快了解鈕扣的動作。

「要是條子突然他媽的闖進來怎麼辦？」他冷不防說道。  
「......」Jamie猛地抬起頭來。  
「偽證罪，兩、三年跑不掉？」Malcolm仍在揉著對方的頭髮，意外的觸感很不錯。  
「我會想像你穿橘色制服的樣子......」Jamie低下頭吸咬他的鎖骨。  
「你有病，Jamie。」Malcolm拍了拍對方的腦袋，無奈的嘶聲道。

但是Jamie說他很樂意等Malcolm三年或是更久，這隻蘇格蘭狼有時挺有一種詭異的浪漫情調。

「不要說那種讓人不舒服的話。」Malcolm明確表現出不舒服的表情。  
「閉嘴、專心辦事，我會讓你三年後出來第一件事就是找我打一炮！」Jamie不在乎的說道。  
「......你真的有病。」

Jamie嗤嗤笑起來，向過去一樣吻了Malcolm的手背。後者將手抽離，重新躺回了沙發，並將Jamie擠到了地板上。

「我需要睡一下，誰也不准吵醒我。」他說。

Jamie應了一聲。他站起身從臥室拿了被子過來蓋在對方身上，在黑暗中猶豫了一會，復又擠上沙發將Malcolm摟進了懷裡。Jamie伸手爬梳那頭灰髮時，Malcolm難得地發出舒服的低鳴聲。

電視的藍光再度亮起，Jamie轉成靜音，讓Mlcolm背對著螢幕、就著他的胸口熟睡。電視上不再播放Malcolm奔跑的可笑畫面，而是同樣稍早之前的公開表態，他讀出了Malcolm那欲言又止的話語：「無所謂了」。

然後Jamie將電視關掉，坐在黑暗中靜靜的等著。那勻稱的鼻息顯示，在經歷這一切之後，儘管身心俱疲，Malcolm Tucker確實仍在這裡，仍在他的懷裡安穩的睡著。而Jamie MacDonald，他深知自己要守護的是什麼東西。

END


End file.
